rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Man (BCA)
Winter Man (ウインターマン Uintāman) is a Robot Master designed by Doctor Nikola Oudin. Created to be the ultimate design in controlling the cold, Winter Man was designed while Dr. Oudin was watching a rerun of Batman & Robin. Due to this, Dr. Oudin gave Winter Man the unfortunate habit of speaking with ice puns. In Bass Comic Adventures, Winter Man barrages Mega Man with his Winter Chill and clever wordplay, eventually pushing Mega Man to the breaking point. Winter Man has three main attacks, Winter Chill, Snow Storm, and Snow Ball. When he uses Winter Chill, he charges up the attack and releases a flurry of snowflakes. If the player is caught in this, they are encased in ice, and pushed towards the wall, being dealt heavy damage. If Winter Man does not catch the player in this attack, he still creates a large Ice Block, which is then pushed towards the player. Snow Ball is his primary means of attack, leaping up and throwing a snow projectile towards the player. Snow Storm creates large ice shurikens in the air, all about the arena. These are then fired off in the order they are created directly at the player. Winter Man then switches back to Winter Chill, and continues this switching pattern for the rest of the fight. During Snow Storm, Winter Man is immune to any damage dealt. He is susceptible to fire-based attacks, as evidenced by his primary weakness: Smelt Man's Smelt Melt. This is continued in SIBRE where he is also weak to Devil Man's Fel Bat, another fire-based weapon. Fan Game Appearances ''SIBRE'' Winter Man was selected to be one of the participants of SIBRE. Weapons Winter Man has three main attacks, Winter Chill, Snow Storm, and Snow Ball. He spends the entire fight running from one side of the arena to the other, attempting to jump over any shots the player fires, provided Winter Man can actually see them. At half hitpoints, Winter Man gains the Snow Ball attack, in which during a jump, he will counter-attack the player and throw a snowball in the player's direction, and turns around whilst doing so, making him much harder to avoid. After a certain period of time has passed (this can be altered depending on how often Winter Man jumps), he will charge up and use the Winter Chill attack - if the player is caught in this, they are encased in ice, and pushed towards the wall, being dealt heavy damage. If Winter Man does not catch the player in this attack, he still creates a large Ice Block, which is then pushed towards the player. On hard mode, Winter Man uses the Snow Storm attack after he has used one Winter Chill move - Snow Storm creates large ice shurikens in the air, all about the arena. These are then fired off in the order they are created directly at the player. Winter Man then switches back to Winter Chill, and continues this switching pattern for the rest of the fight. During Snow Storm, Winter Man is immune to any damage dealt. Other Appearances ''Bass Comic Adventures'' Winter Man first appears in Comic #479, "A New Enemy" during the Return of the Revenge arc. He, along with the other Oudin2 Series, appear in shadow form on rooftops just before Bass and Mega Man engage Rhythm. He aids in freeing Dr. Oudin from his cell before being sent to his next task. He appears in Antarctica attacking a research station. Mega Man is sent to stop him. Winter Man wastes no time and promptly freezes Mega Man as soon as he is through the boss door. Once free, Mega Man fights the pun-friendly fiend to an icy death. Even Winter Man's final words were an ice pun. What a cool guy. Gallery File:WinterManBCAArt.png|Winter Man by Karakato Category:Rhythm Robot Masters